


A Oneshot A Day Keeps The Serious Away

by Scarpath



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Updates every day, maybe one or two serious shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is almost completely small crackfics. Drawn from prompts, these are sure to gather a laugh. Will update daily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wizard

"This was the part that Sans was so used to he already knew the line by heart, judgement hall. He was about to say it when suddenly Frisk's face changed completely." ~Crza

It was almost time for the end, yet again. Sans appeared between two pillars in the Final Corridor, his false grin in place. The kid, Frisk, stood across from him, an equally false grin on their face. He prepared his usual ‘love, not LOVE’ speech, when suddenly, Frisk’s face changed.

It was like night and day. The false grin they wore was stripped away. Tears streamed down their face. They ran forward, and Sans didn’t know how to react. He held back the urge to dodge, and was tackled with a hug.

“What’s wrong, Kid?” He asked, concerned.

“I don’t want to go back. Every time we reach the surface, they find me. I didn’t ask to be born a wizard!”


	2. Taste Can Be Shocking

Papyrus discovers that, after all this time, he’d been forgetting to manifest a tongue and to TASTE his food. It goes badly. - LaceSecret

This was it. Frisk’s least favorite part of the pacifist run. The spaghetti They raised the fork to their mouth. Prepared. They attempted to swallow it quickly, and without chewing to avoid the taste. They failed.

“My spaghetti is amazing, is it not?” Papyrus asked, proud to supply such wonderful cuzine. Frisk found that they couldn’t lie yet again. Especially since they were trying to make this the last run, so telling Papyrus his food was good might have dire consaquences.

“H-have you t-tasted it yourself?” Frisk asked, stomach weak.

“No, I have not! I keep forgetting to manifest a tounge to taste it... Thank you for reminding me, Human!” Papyrus exclaimed, reaching for a bite of the concotion. Frisk tried to motion for him to stop, but it was too late.

Papyrus’ face scrunched up. Tears started to form in his eyes. He set the plate down next to him.

“I am so sorry human.”


	3. Hands

Gaster has unreadable handwriting. Even he can’t read it. -CB

Gaster was very good at taking notes. He had a laptop he kept by his side for every experiment. His note taking skills were well known throughout the scientific community of the Underground.

He took them in Wing Dings, a useful tool to incrypt his notes, due to the fact that he was one of only a few people with a working copy of Microsoft word.

Not only that, but he could read it, too! It was his first font, and as a skeleton, that ment everything! He could read in it, write in it, and even speak in it!

He once took the time to copy an entire list of notes to a peice of paper. He toook that with him on his next mission, only to find out later that he couldn’t read it! He had somehow written the entire thing down in Wing Dings 3, the only subscript he couldn’t read, without noticing... 

His son was going to kill him...

How was he supposed to go shopping when he can’t read the shopping list?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts? Please?


	4. Heh.

Strength contest between all the characters, Frisk is the winner. ~Naryu

“Come on, Toriel, just do it!” Undyne cheered, causing Toriel to heave a large sigh and hit the target with a toy hammer. The meter on the carnival booth rose a decent bit, higher than even Papyrus had gotten it.

“Now you do it, Asgore!” Papyrus encouraged, excited. Toriel handed the king the hammer, glaring when their fingers touched. The meter rose to the same spot as it did for Toriel, eliciting another glare.

Undyne went next, annoyed when it only rose half as much as it did for Toriel. Despite their best attempts, no one could get Sans to do more than tap the target. He didn’t even use the hammer.

Finally, it was Frisk’s turn. They took the hammer, face blank. For just a moment, their face warped into a determined gaze, and they swung. The meter broke, the little measuring ball stuck at the top. 

The others could only stare in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Frisk does a Pacifist run.They all reach the surface.Sans(or Alphys,maybe both(?)your choice)battling off fan girls and glomp attacks because of how cute,smol,adorable,and Kawaii Desu!!!They all find Sans and Alphys!!!(a smol cute chubby Skeleton,and a lil weeaboo Dragon,who wouldn't find that cute) -NekoGamiSenpai98

 

The first couple of times he saw his fanclub, Sans thought they were funny, and maybe a little bit cute. He didn't think so for very long. They were as rabid as any fangirls, and wouldn't care about his health as long as they got a chance to be close to him.

 

He needed a plan.

 

After a few days plotting, Sans emerged from his house. He appeared to be more of a mess than ever. Instead of going to the lab with a shortcut, he walked carefully to Grillby’s. 

 

It didn’t work.

 

His fanclub mearly took pity on him, saying that it must just be a bad week. When he attempted to go to Grillby’s again the next day to keep up the unsightly facade, he was intercepted by enough young teenagers to make him turn tail and run.

  
It was a war Sans fought, a war with fans that he didn't even understand why he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back from that random hiatus... Well, not too sure about daily updates anymore, but I'll try.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave prompts in the comments!


End file.
